Shadow Mercenary: Crimes Never Pay
by ShadowMercenaryWriter
Summary: Mackenzie starts experiencing strange dreams and also loses control of her powers. Literally. but after her run-in with her rival Stela, it gets more complicated


_**Shadow Mercenary**_

_**Crimes Never Pay**_

_**~Prologue~**_

_This story arc goes deeper into Mackenzie Estacado's mind, she grows closer and closer to The Darkness since she got the powers. After her journey to gather the stones, she spent her time bonding with her cousin Jackie Estacado and they became close. More like a brother-sister relationship and they look out for each other. But this time, Mackenzie grows closer to her darker path in which her mentor Lawrence Domonick, Regan Domonick and Jackie Estacado would be her only hope. In this arc features Sara Pezzini, bearer of the Witchblade._

_~Crimes Never Pay Part One: Terror In Darkness~_

_Yeah, I guess this is how it is now. Working alongside with my cousin and in his crew. The more I learned from him, the more bonding we had._

_But one evening, I was reading in the books Lawrence gave me, it talked about the bloodline and lineage of The Darkness. Though lately i've been having these weird visions. I thought this would stop by now since I got these powers. I just close the book as I walk over to the bed and i lied down. Throughout my life since my teen years have been difficult. The girl that started it all Stela Grundy. Ignorant slut. Banging every different guy she wants. She hurt my friend Alex and he ended up leaving her. But that night, the eve of my 21st birthday. I'll never forget. i cling to the bear I had since I was a baby, it's the only thing of my adoptive parents I had left. I closed my eyes as I lied on the bed. Then, I began to dream._

_I started to see different things in my life. It keeps bringing me back to that night it started it all. I found it awkward seeing myself, but I couldn't move. _

_"[Can't you feel it, Mackenzie..? The rage, anger, hate...REVENGE?]"_

_I felt the tendrils holding me still, holding my head to watch it all. These aren't visions, they're memories! Why am I reliving them?_

_"STOP IT! Why are you showing me this?"_

_"[I can see you still want to get back at Stela. You think about it everyday. I can give you want you desire...]"_

_"No!"_

_Then I wake up screaming and sweating. I got up and carried my bear to walk to the room Jackie was in. There, his darklings guarded the door, but they let me in. He was loading his guns and he looks at me._

_"You ok, Mack? You look pale."_

_"Mind if I stay in here with you? I can't sleep."_

_He looked at me for a short while and nodded. I walked over and sat next to him._

_"It's those nightmares again isn't it?"_

_"Yea. But not really nightmares, more like memories."_

_"Memories? Like what?"_

_"If you saw them, you'd probably would feel sorry for me. I got picked on throughout my teen years, Jackie. You had an easy life-"_

_He interupts me. "-Easy? You think me being a mob enforcer for the Franchetti was easy? Compaired to you, you had it easy than me."_

_"I struggled though."_

_He wraps his arm around my shoulder to pull me in for a hug._

_"I know."_

_"I wish you can see what I mean. The memories."_

_"Maybe...hold on-" he switches off the lights and the Darkness appeared around us. He took both my hands and all of a sudden, he saw it all. I felt it. He pulled back holding his head. _

_"Jackie!"_

_I helped him up and he looked at me. He looked as if he was drained, but he didn't say a word for a few moments._

_"Damn...Mack-"_

_I turned away, probably one of the stupidest mistakes I made. I was about to walk out, but he grabbed my arm._

_"No. Not this time. I'm not lettin' you run off. We just have to go through this together. But we leave in the morning so be sure to have your stuff altogether."_

_I nodded to him. We talked for a while until I started to feel sleepy. He did help me up and carried me back to my room to my bed. I heard him walk out. I felt like I found hope when I'm around him._

_Then, I started dreaming again. But it was a memory that wasn't mine. It looked like an old era like in the 1500s. It looked similar to that pirate era I was in. I try to look closer as I see a woman standing on a ship. It was night time and a fight was happening between pirates, the woman appeared to be Italian or Spanish. She controlled something else. The Darkness. Is it my imagination or am I dreaming? It appeared she possessed other powers like I did. Then it turned dark, as black as night, this time it was just me. Some strange black ink covered my body and I couldn't escape from it._

_"[Darkness will fall...]"_

_"No...not again!"_

_"[You hold too much of a grudge within you, let out and show your true darkness...]"_

_"What do you know?"_

_"[You're my vessel...I know a lot of things.]"_

_"I'm your host, only I control you!"_

_Then, shadows were engulfing me up and my screams faded._

_Then, it ended after being awakened by Kash, one of Jackie's crew members._

_"Mack, better shower and get dressed. We leave in a couple hours."_

_I look at her giving her a nod, but she gave me a freaked out expression._

_"What Kash, is something wrong?"_

_"Girl, your eyes."_

_I rush to the bathroom and when I looked in the mirror, my eyes were completely red. Crimson colored._

_"Hun, were you crying in your sleep or is this Darkness getting to you?"_

_"I don't know, let me shower and dressed. I got my clothes laid out and ready, my bags are next to the door."_

_I showered for a bit and I changed into my regular clothes and I walk down to meet up with the others. I look at my reflection on the car window, my eyes were normal again. I sigh in relief as I get in the car. We were heading to Brooklyn today so, long trip ahead._

_~Crimes Never Pay Part Two: Return of Rivals~_

_We arrived in Brooklyn finally and I couldn't focus when we got out of the car. Jackie had to help me stand up._

_"Did you sleep well, Cuz?"_

_"Sorta. It was a long night."_

_"Erm, boss? I don't mean to interupt, but her eyes were like red when I got her up."_

_After Kash told him, Jackie looked into my eyes to look. Not sure why. It took him a moment and then pulled away._

_"Her powers might be increasing. Better keep a close eye on her."_

_I rolled my eyes and we went inside one building where I saw Rachel Grey* with Betsy Braddock at the same place. They waved at me and walked over to greet me._

_"Mack! How are you feeling, hun?"_

_"Uh, better I guess."_

_Betsy looked at me with her blue eyes and some butterfly shape energy formed around her eyes. Uh oh._

_"Don't lie, love."_

_"Okay, I haven't been...well myself lately."_

_She looked at me with a concerned look. "I can tell since you look like hell."_

_"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically._

_"I didn't mean it that way, sweety. You look as if you didn't have any sleep. You should really get some rest."_

_Rest. Sleep. She said those two things in one sentence. I haven't really been a morning person in...well a long time since I became The Darkness._

_It wasn't long til while me and Jackie were at Central Park and also Detective Sara Pezzini was there with her daughter Hope. Jackie told me about her and they started coming over._

_"I thought I told you to get out of the city, Estacado."_

_"What and not see our bundle of joy?"_

_She gave him a glare and then looked at me. "Oh, didn't see you there. What's your name?"_

_"Pez, this is my cousin Mackenzie Estacado."_

_Her eyes widened. "Didn't know you had a cousin. Well, nice to meet you, Mackenzie."_

_I smile politely and then I saw Hope in her stroller reaching out for me. As if she wanted to see me or be held. Sara noticed it too and looked at me. "Huh, it's like she wants to see you."_

_"Maybe. Mind if I hold her?"_

_"Um, sure. How good are you with kids?", she asked as she unbuckles Hope out of her stroller and hands her to me. I held Hope gently and she started cooing._

_"I started babysitting since I was 13. Heck i even helped watch teenagers when I was 15 and so on."_

_I heard Sara chuckle. "I bet. And you 'babysit' Jackie too?"_

_He glares at her. "Har har."_

_"Nuh uh, you two. Don't fight in front of Hope."_

_Apparently they agreed and I held Hope in my arms. But my day went down when I heard a voice._

_"Look what the cat dragged in."_

_I heard Hope make a raspbarry at her and I turn around. Stela Grundy. Dammit._

_"You know, you should really watch your mouth."_

_"Shut the hell up, Estacado. I can say whatever I want."_

_Sara glares at her as I hand Hope back. "Manners much, young lady? There is a toddler present."_

_"Yeah well, because of Miss Perfect over there, I got expelled from college."_

_Then Jackie looked at her. "For what..."_

_"Saying I slept with other guys and disrupted the campus."_

_I rolled my eyes. "It's because you did...", then I said something that I wouldn't say in my life. "..and you probably deserved it."_

_Then, they all looked at me shocked. Oh my gawd what did I say?_

_"You bitch!"Stela yelled at me and lunged at me tackling me down and started fighting with me on the ground and we clawed at each other. I did hear Jackie and Sara talking too._

_"Do something Jackie!"_

_"You're kidding right? I can't get into that."_

_"Screw your expensive wear, Jackie. You can always get it replaced!"_

_"Do you even know what Mack can do? She'd probably kick my ass. She's a black belt and expert in martial arts and trust me, she has nails."_

_"Wimp."_

_But the fight was stopped from Betsy and Rachel._

_"Enough you too! You're acting like children!"_

_Well, she did have a point and they set us apart. Stela gave me the most coldest stare, that made me feel a shiver down my spine._

_"You're dead, Estacado. I knew I should've left you buried."_

_She storms off and inside me, I felt some rage that I never witnessed. But it wasn't my rage, it was The Darkness._

_"[That felt good didn't it?]"_

_Shut up._

_"[You still have a lot to learn, Mackenzie.]"_

_What is it you're trying to prove?_

_"[Stela. Don't you remember the night she tried to bury you alive? She wanted to leave you for dead. But I want you to know you have to strike..]"_

_No! Revenge isn't the answer!_

_"[You will learn sooner or later...it's the only way to survive and fight...]"_

_Burn in hell._

_"[Watch it. I'm the reason why you're still alive. If I leave you, you die and vulnerable to any attacks.]"_

_No..._

_"[We'll get back at her..I promise*snickers.]"_

_Crap. then I felt Jackie's hand touch my shoulder._

_"Cuz, c'mon."_

_I pulled away and walked back to the car._

_Later on, I took a walk around the city. I did clean up the spots where I was hurt from. But it was getting dark outside and they started to heal up. I came across Trinity Cemetery and church only to visit my parents' graves. I visited them everyday and I missed them. I have been working on my research of my birth parents and I can't help but remember back at my journey through France in 1604. And wondered why did my ancestor of the Estacado family let me go? I do know he said I must carry the torch of being the female vessel of the power._

_I look at Waren and Ollivia's graves._

_"Mom, dad...it's me. Um, remember back when I started having nightmares about darkness and everything which lead to having these dark magic living in my body? Well, I'm having those dreams again. I don't know what they're telling me. I know you two raised me to be a strong young woman, but I really could use your guidance. I love you."_

_I stand back up and started heading towards the gates. "I'll talk with you two soon."_

_Then, I heard a creak from the stairway to the underground graves and memorial. I walk over to them, but I heard something come out from the door. It was Stela with a gun._

_"Estacado."_

_"Grundy."_

_"See you in hell, you stuck-up bitch."_

_My eyes widened and she shot me in the chest and I stumbled down the stairs and falling face first._

_Crimes Never Pay Part Three: Nightmares brought to life_

_I'm dead aren't I? No, if I were I wouldn't be thinking._

_"[Wake up you stupid puppet.]"_

_"I'm up, but why am I still alive?"_

_"[Look down..]"_

_I looked down to see my armor covering my chest and in my hand was the bullet. I stand back up on my feet walking toward the shadows so I can heal. I heard Stela walk down the steps and she spotted me in the darkest spot in the room._

_"You're still alive? I was aiming for your heart too."_

_"Why do you hate me so much? Give me one damn reason."_

_"Well, for starters, everyone loves me, they adore you. When I came to this crappy town, they always favored you."_

_"Not my fault I have a heart of gold. I help others."_

_"NO! You're one of them Estacado freaks. You belong with them that killed innocent lives! Especially those Italy-an people!"_

_"Italian, Grundy."_

_"SEE? You corrected me! You have a look like a...a model! Boys loved you and you turn them away!"_

_"No I didn't."_

_"That's because I made them turn you away! You're nothing Estacado! You're NOTHING!"_

_Those words were harsh, I felt as if she wanted me off existance. I saw her aim the gun towards my face._

_"Say goodbye and make peace with God."_

_I glared. "Don't you dare question my religion. I'm proud to be a Christian."_

_Then, without a warning, she fired the gun and my hand reached out for the bullet and it hit as I heard it hit a metal of my armor._

_"How did you do that?"_

_I didn't know what was going on, but I could feel The Darkness twist inside of me._

_"[You failed to be a host. Now let me show you how it's done!]"_

_"Please no!"_

_I felt it take a hold of my head and I fall to my knees in pain holding my head. My mind was in total darkness. My eyes turned pure black and i screamed in pain and to the point where I was no longer in control. I turn to look at Stela, but it wasn't me doing the talking._

_"You are going to pay for what you've done, Stela.."_

_I or should I say Darkness used a demon arm to knock her down and then it pulled her up to face my eye level._

_"Ok, enough fooling around, Estacado.."_

_"Is that what you know me as? You have a lot to learn you twisted bitch!"_

_I felt like I was stuck in hell. My body wasn't mine right now._

_-Jackie-_

_I know Mack went on her walk, but I couldn't help have a feeling something was wrong. Then I felt something sting in my head and it sounded like Mack's voice. Oh no. I had to find Sara and maybe some others to help her. I only knew my cousin for..what four or five months now? Yes, she drives me up the wall and gets on my nerves. But she is like a sister I didn't have. I had my armor cover my body since it was dark enough. I reached Sara's place and I see that she was putting Hope to bed. Gleason was there with her. Heh. I knocked on the window since I was on the fire escape and Sara looked pissed when she saw me as she opens the window._

_"What now Jackie?"_

_"Gee, what a nice way of asking me that when I need your help."_

_"Oh, forgive me. Wait, you're serious?"_

_"Please, it's my cousin. I have a feeling she's in trouble."_

_Sara sighs and I saw her Witchblade take form. "Let's go find her. She is family after all. To you."_

_"I'll look after Hope."_

_"Thanks Gleason."_

_I rolled my eyes and I leaped off into the night. Sara following behind me only to be stopped by Lawrence Domonick and Regan Domonick._

_"Incase you two are finding Mackenzie, she's at Trinity Cemetery."_

_"But The Darkness took over her body."_

_"Lead the way, old man."_

_Lawrence glared at me and then we headed the direction for the place Mack would be. Only to find a fight happening. A side of my cousin I had not seen in my life._

_-Mackenzie-_

_I felt like I was trapped in a mirror watching this happen. I used some abilities I never thought I had. It's like it's throwing it at her and then making illusions revealing Stela's insecurity. I hate watching this and I kept hearing it laugh. But something grabbed me from behind and held me down._

_"Cuz, snap out of it!"_

_I knocked him away and then I was tangled up in tendrils from Sara's Witchblade._

_"Mack, I know you're in there somewhere. Fight back! Gain control!"_

_Jackie had to hold me behind to keep me steady. But inside my head, I came face to face with The Darkness._

_"I think I've seen enough. I can't take it anymore."_

_"[Giving up already? I was just getting started.]"_

_"No, you're the one controlling my body and making me scar a girl for life. I get it. But you have to remember I use these powers for good."_

_"[It represents chaos and desire and destruction. Yet you use them to stop corruption and evil? Looks like i have been teaching you well. You pass.]"_

_"Huh?"_

_"[You can now gain control. Shake on it...]"_

_I shook its hand and then we became one again. Back in the real world, I was finally myself again. For now. I started gasping for air and then Sara let me loose. I turn around to hug Jackie as I cried._

_"It's ok. Shhhh."_

_"Welcome back, Mack."_

_I looked over Jackie's shoulder to see Regan mind-wipe Stela and then letting her go. I just hope I can still keep my powers under control. But I turn to look at Sara._

_"Well, good to know you're back. I won't arrest you, but perhaps you can do one thing."_

_Uh oh._

_The next couple days, I've been babysitting Hope. It was only for 72 hours and also between me, Sara and Gleason. I didn't kill anyone. But at least I'll be learning to control these powers with the help of my cousin._

_-End-_


End file.
